One Minute
by Jyk
Summary: Yoruichi is about to go through a milestone in her life which means she'll go through an emotion single minute of her life where she had no control of herself, and guess who they make her spend it with. P.S. i know i spelled Urahara's name wrong, but yeah


Rukia held her sketchbook out, "When a Soul Reaper reaches a milestone in their life their powers, bodies, and minds undergo some changes. Most changes are unnoticeable like a loss of five pounds of body fat, an increase of power, or even a change in eye color."

Ichigo stared at her horrible drawings of what he believed was supposed to be a picture of an iris changing color. It looked like a golf ball.

"Yoruichi will turn two-hundred today," Rukia said as she changed the page, "For some reason when she goes through an important milestone, the changes she goes through are always drastic."

Ichigo glanced over at the cat that had stubbornly stretched out across his lap, and refused to be moved.

"Her powers, and her looks don't change whatsoever, but she goes through a drastic emotional change. It is only temporarily, of course, but she's very dangerous in this state. She will become depressed easily, enraged easily, she will laugh at nothing or at everything, and she will get easily distracted."

Ichigo chuckled, "That's called every girl on her time of the month."

Rukia seemed slightly displeased to hear him say that, for she knew enough from her time in the Living World that boys should not speak of that forbidden subject.

"It is not alike," Rukia said with a sigh, "Anyway, it is everyone's wish that she stay with you during this time."

"What?" Ichigo asked in surprise, "What about Uharaua? Aren't they best friends?"

Rukia got a secretive glint in her eyes that Ichigo didn't like, "It was decided that her emotional state will be more stable in the Living World, and Uharaua can't attend to her, for he has urgent business. Besides, you owe her."

Ichigo blinked, "I owe her, but are you sure I'm the best one to watch her? I still have no idea about what's going on with her."

Rukia's eyes narrowed, "I just explained it." She shoved the sketchbook in his face.

"Your sucky drawings aren't any help!" He shoved the book away, "How long will this emotional instability thing last?"

"One minute." Rukia said seriously. Ichigo waited for her to laugh, or admit that she was joking, but when she didn't say anything he laughed at her.

"You're kidding me, right? Only a minute?"

Rukia got to her feet, and crouched on the windowpane, "It'll be a minute in Hell." She leapt out the window making her last statement a little creepy. Ichigo watched her go, but decided to ignore what he'd just been told.

"What's a minute?" he asked with a shrug, "I fought Aizen. Hey, wake up." He bounced his knees, and the black cat made a protesting meow.

"Can't a girl sleep in peace?" the manly voice of Yoruichi asked. "You heard Rukia. I'm going to be going through Hell in about ten minutes, so let me sleep now."

"You can sleep all you want," Ichigo picked her up by the scruff of her neck, "Just not on me…Ouch!" He dropped the cat, and nursed his bit thumb. "Hey, you aren't a real animal!"

Yoruichi sat on his bed, and flicked her tail irritably, "Ichigo, I blame the fact that you're a virgin, but you don't know how to treat a woman. If a woman, especially one as attractive as me, wants to sleep on your lap, you let her!"

"I'll remember that," Ichigo said sarcastically, "If that stuff ever really matters to me."

"You poor, naïve, stupid boy," Yoruichi stretched out, and rolled around in the covers, so she was completely hidden, "It'll be all you can think about soon." She rolled out of the blankets in human form, but kept herself slightly covered.

"Hey!" Ichigo whirled away, and turned bright red, "Some clothing would be nice!"

"I'm covered well enough," Yoruichi pouted, "But if you want to lend me some clothes of yours I wouldn't mind. I've always wanted to wear your t-shirt." Ichigo rolled his eyes, and dug through his drawers for something for her to wear. "You may want to get something baggy," Yoruichi pointed out, "My chest is kind of big."

Ichigo didn't feel that she needed to point that out. He pulled out a shirt that he had recently bought, and tossed it behind him onto the bed.

"I think I have some basketball shorts that will work." He found a pair of black shorts, and tossed them backwards. He heard as she slipped them on.

"You can turn around now," she said, "And I like this shirt. It's pretty cool." He turned around.

"You look good in it." he commented. Yoruichi beamed, and looked down.

"Yeah, I guess I do." She looked at the clock that he had put above his desk not a week ago, "Well, it looks like my minute is coming up. I wonder if it'll be as bad as when I went through the last o ne."

"What happened last time?" he asked. He figured it would be a good place to start about what he should expect.

She frowned, "I don't really remember what happens during my minute, but one minute I'm flirting with a captain, and the next we've hit an iceberg, and the entire ship sunk."

Ichigo gaped, "You sunk the Titanic?" he nearly shouted.

The cat gave a shrug, "I don't know. Again, I don't remember anything."

Ichigo felt a new sense of dread about what was going to happen. What if she attacked him? He wouldn't be able to fight her. She was a friend.

"Ten, nine, eight…" Yoruichi started counting down off of her fingers. Ichigo felt his heart start to pound in horror. What was going to happen? Rukia wouldn't leave him alone with a maniac would she?

"Two, one…" Yoruichi looked up at the ceiling, and her body froze.

**Two-Minutes Later**

Ichigo laid his head against the wall, and allowed him to slide against the ground. He understood why barely anyone survived the Titanic because barely anything in his room survived.

"Ummm," Yoruichi sat down beside him, "Was it really this bad?" She looked to the missing chunk of wall.

Ichigo pulled the bottom of his shirt up to reveal a series of claw marks all across his chest and stomach. She winced.

"Ummmm," she blinked, "I'm sorry. I must have thought you were my mother." She joked.

"No," Ichigo said with a sigh, "You stated that my shirt was getting in the way of your touching, so you changed into a cat, so you could rip it apart."

Yoruichi chuckled, "When you wear clothing it kind of bothers me."

He didn't smile, "You see that missing chunk of wall? Yeah, you threw me into it right before you clamped your teeth into my hand, and refused to let go!"

She gently took his hand in hers, and looked at it.

"At least I was in cat form," she joked gently, and used part of his shredded shirt to bandage the bleeding wound, "If I'd been in human form, I'd still probably be holding on." Ichigo continued to stay leaned against the wall, and watched as Yoruichi patched up his hand.

He closed his eyes, and recalled the events that had just happened.

At first Yoruichi went insane, and just speed around in circles in his room. She went so fast that she nearly sucked all the air out of the room.

After ten seconds of freaking out, she stopped running, and leapt onto him. She sat on his stomach, and started crying, and laughing at the same time.

"Why do you insist I wear clothes?" she had whimpered, "Why can't you be a normal guy, and just beg me to lose the clothing." She sent him flying into his desk.

"Why does it have to be you!" she laughed, and kicked his chest, "Why can't I fall in love with someone who will appreciate how pretty I am?" She sent Ichigo flying into the side of the wall with a powerful kick to the stomach.

Ichigo didn't have time to protest at all.

"You make me so mad!" she shrieked, and then a huge black cat landed on his chest while clawing wildly at his chest, "Why won't you love me? Why? Why? Why? Why?"

Ichigo opened his eyes, and witnessed as she started tending to some of the deeper wounds on his forearm. Ichigo witnessed as her eyes held a really guilty look.

"It's not your fault," he said gently, "You were pretty insane. You were doing a bunch of stuff, and saying stuff, and…"

"What did I say?" she asked suddenly with her eyes wide in panic. When he didn't answer, she grabbed the front of his shirt, and slammed him against the wall painfully, "Ichigo!"

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head, "Does it really matter?"

"What did I say?" she repeated dangerously, "Tell me right now! Wait, don't tell me. I don't want to know! One second, thought…"

Ichigo leaned forward, and kissed her. She gave a surprised moan, but leaned forward into both him and the kiss. He pulled away, and she bit her lip and smiled.

She looked into his eyes, and rested her forehead into his, "Now," she whispered breathlessly, "You have to tell me what I said that caused you finally to kiss me." He just clicked his tongue in his mouth.

"Bet you wish you knew, huh?" he teased. Yoruichi narrowed her eyes at him.

"You kissed me," Yoruichi replied darkly, "That means I owe you the favor. I'll make you tell me." Ichigo spent more than one minute in Hell that night.


End file.
